


Small Talk

by hahahaharlequin



Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KURODAI Week, 2020[Day 3]: Sound / Silence +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 364:"I can't believe you haven't killed each other yet.""We shared a room together in high school. If we could survive that, we could survive anything."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: [KURODAI] Second Acts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756420
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I only borrowed the title from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sX7WFxjLV1f9Gx1d9aqD5?si=ULCT5i9NSlqYn_AUmws8YQ), and not really related to the fic,,, okay maybe just a little, IDK, sorry

The soft humming of the air conditioning unit filled the silence in the meeting room and honestly, it was loud enough to drive Daichi insane, and blame it all the shy smiles Chief Inspector Kuroo Tetsurou has been sending him over the past hour, even more so now after Assistant Commissioner Ukai left the room to receive a phone call. 

"How are you? How've you been?" Inspector Kuroo asked, in his attempt to dissipate the seemingly impregnable, awkward air that's wrapped around their shoulders. And Daichi was responsible for the most part of it, but no one would be able to tell. 

"I'm fine, I guess. Always tired, and swamped with paperwork," Daichi shrugged, jumping from the safety of the recesses of his mind, and decided this Cold War he's been steeping ever since he received his directives to work with Kuroo– who, in reply to Daichi's statement, was to snort softly, until he broke down in small chuckles. 

"That's so like you!" He said, smiling yet again after he collected himself, and his laugh has ceased. Daichi couldn't help smiling to himself. "You say that like you don't like hogging your work to yourself, too." 

And now, both of them are laughing, as they kept bringing up each other's bad working habits, that would normally give Daichi a massive headache and an overwhelming amount of embarrassment if one of his subordinates, or colleagues pointed it out. But this was Kuroo.  _ Tetsurou _ . 

And suddenly, the air feels lighter, and less daunting, and just feels familiar and easy; they were in the middle of recalling their field training days-- neither of them would fall asleep after a whole day of physical training and workouts, and just binge shows on Netflix-- when Assistant Commissioner Ukai walked back in, his phone balanced between his chin and his shoulder, speaking to someone impatiently. 

_ "Yes, I understand what you're trying to say, but-- oh shit!" _ Was all he said before his hip bumps into the table, and almost drops his phone, but Kuroo managed to catch it before it fell. "I can't believe you haven't killed each other yet," he gasped, bringing a hand up to brush back his dyed hair. He thanked Kuroo for catching his phone, and ended his call with a quick  _ "I'll call you back for progress report later bye" _ and then he's pocketing his phone, and Kuroo is bumping shoulders with Daichi like they're the best of friends again.

"Well, we shared a bunk bed in the Academy, and an apartment after that. If we could survive that, we could survive anything." Daichi explained as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Kuroo nods in agreement. "Yeah, I think  _ Sa'amura _ and I can survive a half-hour break and be civil with each other." 

Daichi snorts back a laugh. "We're professionals," he adds, and now Kuroo's hacking up a lung, laughing, before he coughs into his fist, and now he's trying to school a serious face. 

Assistant Commissioner Ukai looked at them confusedly, nodded in acceptance, confusedly. And this was the sort of power Daichi imagined he and Kuroo would bring into the Police Force. 

Maybe-- maybe this case would bring them back together. 

_ Maybe.  _

**Author's Note:**

> // i wrote this half-asleep, so I hope this is still understandable, although a bit incoherent
> 
> // i'm surprised there weren't any grammatical or spelling errors though, despite the fact that i dropped my phome on my face while typing this, at least like twice, before i took a coffee nap haha


End file.
